The Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) facilitates multi-directional mechanistic, toxicological, and clinical translational as well as population-based studies and public health policy and education, with a focus on the environmental exposures affecting human health that are unique to the diverse populations of the Southwest. The mission of the IHSFC stems from the three SWEHSC research themes: environmental exposures in underserved Southwest populations, environmental lung disease, and adaptive responses to environmental stressors, which span a number of environmental exposures including organic solvents, metals and metalloids, airborne particulate matter, and UV light exposure. To foster integrated environmental health research, the IHSFC is organized around three operational components. The Human Populations and Exposure Resource provides strategic advice and resource support to SWEHSC investigators sampling southwest human populations and their living environment, and in communicating research findings with key stakeholders. The Data Science Resource provides statistics, bioinformatics, database development and integration, and high-performance computing support and resources to investigators within a model of project partnership. The Emerging Contaminants Analytical Resource provides analytical capabilities and technical expertise to detect and quantify organic and inorganic contaminants of concern in complex environmental and biological matrices. By combining these three resource areas, the IHSFC provides integrated services and expertise in environmental exposure measurement and modeling, the analytical measurement of environmental and biological samples and exposure biomarkers, and in the use of those measurements to model the relationship between exposure and health outcomes. IHSFC scientists work with investigators from all three SWEHSC research focus groups (RFGs) and Pilot Projects, serve as mentors for Career Development beneficiaries, and work with the Cellular Imaging and Genomics Facility Cores to ensure consistent, professional statistics and bioinformatics study design, data management, and connectivity. Finally, the IHSFC collaborates extensively with the Community Engagement Core (CEC) to leverage established relationships with community stakeholders, identify exposures of concern to communities, assess environmental health literacy, and identify effective strategies for communicating research results and environmental risk to the people of Arizona and the Southwest.